Charley: The Plotting Plant
by topersnake
Summary: One night at the Wright & Co. law offices with the horrors of a... plant? See what happens in this wacky tale.


**This was written for Halloween. It is a horror comedy story. Hey no one ever writes a story about Charley so I made one right here as a crucial part of the story. **

Our story begins on a cold fall night, at none other than the Wright and Co. Law Offices. The night was so cold that even the slightest breath could be seen in the air. It was almost as if spirits were moving freely about the office space waiting. It is almost as if something evil could be lurking around any corner…

"Nick, you're not scaring me or Pearly." Maya looked directly at the attorney trying to scare Pearl with his spooky story. "We are spirit mediums by the way. So I guess your little ghost story will have no effect on us."

Phoenix gave out a long drawn out sigh. He was clearly trying to get over the fact that he was a failure at a good horror tale. A slight pause punctuated the room. "Well, I guess this is what I get for trying to scare two extrasensory girls."

Maya cleared her throat "Ahem!" She was not too pleased being looked down on as a girl.

"Fine, a young woman who doesn't act like one and a girl. Are you satisfied?" Phoenix stood up and looked in the direction of the windowsill to ponder on his life.

In the meantime the older medium was not entirely satisfied. "I wish you would just stop treating me like a…"

Pearl tapped the man on the arm. "Mr. Nick, where did Charley run off to?" Her finger was pointed at the location where the plant should be.

Phoenix was amused,_ Plants don't run off they just… stay in one place?_ The child was correct the plant was no longer in its usual spot. Phoenix swung his head around in every which direction to find Charley. No sight of him was found. "Hey… Maya do you know what happened to…"

"Charley?" She finished the question with her finger barely touching her lips. "He died about a week ago. I don't know why he died. He just did… so I threw him away."

"Oh, it makes perfect sense then." Phoenix was about to leave the room to do who knows what, probably mourn the loss of the plant. Then as he turned the knob of the door it did not budge. "It's locked!" He tried again each pull was stronger than the last until finally he fell onto his rear-end.

The youngest started to become anxious. "What is happening Mystic Maya?" Her legs started to wobble as her fears grew inside her head.

Maya was completely unfazed by the events. "Come on Nick, how long are you going to try to scare us?" She tried to swing the door open as well. "ERRGH! It won't budge!" She pulled even harder until it was painfully obvious that the door was not going to make a pathway out. "Great the doors are busted as well with everything else in this place."

The trio glanced around wondering when they were going to escape the prison that was the office. "Well this is just wonderful." Phoenix sat down trying to think of ways to bust the door down. Maya on the other hand was repeatedly, for no reason, bashing her head on the door, Von Karma style.

"Ouch, who pinched my butt?" She turned around to look at Phoenix. Instead of the attorney, she found a potted plant brushed up next to her body. "Um… w-w-what is this?" She started to scramble away into a secluded corner.

"A ficus maybe?" Phoenix shrugged his shoulder forgetting that a plant just materialized from thin air.

A booming disembodied voice came from the plant. "Cordyline Stricta for your information."

"Eek, it talks!" Maya then quickly hugged her cousin who in turn hugged her back in terror. "What do you want?"

"My name is Charley; I am here to exact my revenge on you all. You and your over excessive watering have killed me." The plant disappeared again. It reappeared right next to the older medium. It suddenly grew spikey leaves on its branches that appeared like they could break skin. "I will make you feel my wrath."

The mediums ran to the other side of the room where Phoenix was. He now was curled up in fetal position. One could hear a soft voice coming from his lips. "It's just a plant, it's just a plant."

That one statement kept resounding as the younger Fey smacked him across the face. "You need to protect your special someone."

The only male in the room still petrified slowly stood up shaking holding his arms out wide. He started to display a sort of courage, but was cowering in his shoes. "I-I-I…"

"Too slow!" Charley transported behind the three and behind Maya. "I hope you like dying like I did. A slow painful death awaits you all." The next three minutes entailed the group running from one corner of the room to the other. They failed each time. The plant kept rematerializing behind them.

Maya then had an idea. She pulled out her phone dialing the number 555-2368. The lawyer was wondering who she could be calling at a time like this so he asked her. "Who are you calling?"

She smiled in delight, "Ghostbusters!"

The attorney smacked his palm on his face. "They live in New York and they broke up too."

"That's just great, how else will we be able to get rid of the ancient Indian burial ground?"

The pot started to levitate in front of their eyes. "Any last words?"

Pearl fainted after this was stated. Phoenix and Maya were now hugging each other as the terror approached. The man said something to Maya. "I'm sorry for all those times I said the Steel Samurai was for little kids."

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"If we don't make it out alive I just want you to know that I…" her voice faded as a hearty laugh was given by the plant.

The lawyer wanting to know what was ailing her asked "Yeah, what is it?"

"That I… ate the last slice of pizza this morning."

He was not happy about this shocking turn of events. "You did what? I marked that piece for me."

If Charley could have a face, it would be one of stupefaction. "That's how you chose for your last words… well then, DIE!" The plant charged at the two friends as they screamed in horror.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Phoenix's eyes opened. He was lying in bed. He could feel the poking and prodding of a woman of some sort. _Is it time for my college exam yet?_ He sat up and stood on the floor meeting this mysterious woman. In the darkness he thought he could make out his old girlfriend Dahlia. "Oh it's you."

Nick continued to look for a few more moments. _She's a cutie._ Three things slipped his mind. First, he forgot that Dahlia was evil. Next he forgot the times he spent with her were actually with her twin sister Iris. Finally, the fact that he was not in college anymore and was in his apartment connected to the office. "Dollie…" _Oh, how I miss you my precious flower. _"I wish we could be together forever…" He kissed the shrouded figure.

For one reason or another the person was struggling as if they were trying to get away. "Nick!? What are you doing?"

_Nick?... Wait a moment…_ "MAYA!" He took a double take as he could see his friend outlined in the darkness. "Wait, I thought you were…"

A new face of a child came from the shadows. "Aww, I knew you like Mystic Maya. Now I have to arrange a wedding."

"Wait Pearls it's an accident." It was too late as all of a sudden he was in a tuxedo at an altar.

The Judge was there looking rather pompous. "You may kiss the bride."

Phoenix thoughts raced, _No, no this is madness. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ *Thud* He fainted from this turn of events.

* * *

The ace attorney awoke again from the shock. _Thank god, it was just a string of horrible nightmares._ He looked and what appeared to be a horse head. It was completely covered in saliva. It must have been from when he was kissing in his dream. _The mafia is after me!_ "ACK!" He jumped as he threw off the covers from his body. Upon closer examination he saw that the head was actually a pillow. He could only think of one person who puts a horse head pillow in other people's beds as a prank. A yell from his room permeated the office and apartment. "MAYA! Stop messing with me!"

**A/N Um... Those are some strange dreams you have there Phoenix. Enjoy the rest of your day folks.**


End file.
